1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retaining mechanisms, and more particularly, to a retaining mechanism especially adapted to be affixed to a cap and retain a pencil therein, the pencil thus being made accessible for immediate use. The instant device may also be employed with a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which retain pencils or other elongated devices have been disclosed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 803,464 issued to Beck discloses a pencil holder combined with a book mark. The holding mechanism is designed to be affixed to a book to mark the page. A pair of oppositely oriented pencil holders are stationed on one side of the clip element. Pencils may be slidingly received within the holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,984 issued to Carnett also discloses a pencil clip or holder designed to be utilized with a book. A clip is designed to be affixed to one of the covers of the book with a generally c-shaped pencil receiving element attached thereto. A book marker securing device in the form of a flexible elongated element is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,602 issued to Barry discloses an implement holder for a safety helmet. A one piece holder is formed of molded plastic having a first clamp for releasably engaging an edge portion of a safety helmet to detachably mount the holder thereon, and a second clamp projecting outwardly from one jaw of the first clamp for detachably receiving and holding a long slender object such as a pencil or a pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,154 issued to Renaud which discloses a pencil support for a security hat. The support includes a generally flat member which is formed of a slight curvature enabling it to rest against the surface of the security hat. A hook is formed from the member enabling to introduce and hold a pencil or an elongated object. A clip element depends from the support which secures the device to the bottom edge of the security hat. The clip element is of a specific structural configuration which would allow mating with a security or construction hat specifically.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use generally complex structural devices to attach elongated devices such as pencils to certain hat structure and/or books, the provision of a simply designed, unitary pencil clip, which may be affixed to a common `baseball` style cap has not been contemplated. The prior art does not show any devices which have the structural characteristics of the instant invention. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique and simple structural configuration of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.